The Problem and the Solution
by tierraangelica
Summary: With his birthday around the corner Maka notices a change in heart from her significant other Kid. Determined to get his attention she devises a plan that may help them both. MATURE LEMON. Rated so for a reason. ONE-SHOT. MakaxKid


One Shot

...

Kid had been distance lately. Maka didn't know how to get his attention. As his birthday grew closer she had asked him on numerous occasion's how he wanted to celebrate the event.

No answer. Kid would quickly change topics.

What sort of gift did he want?

He'd pretend he had not heard the question

Maka didn't know how to proceed. So when is birthday did come around she threw him a surprise party at his home. But he still did not seem happy, having a faraway look in his eyes.

Her last chance to get his attention was also her last resort the two sisters had recommended.

The party over and everyone leaving for home Maka lingered.

"I put my present in your room," she told him.

Dully, he followed her into his living quarters. Only raising his eyebrow when Maka locked the door behind them.

When she stripped off her sweater and jeans she finnally got the attention she had craved the last two weeks.

Kid's eyes widened in surprise, also showing a glint of lust, but his lips pressed into a scowl of annoyance.

"What is that?" He asked tensely.

"Your present...," Maka told him running a hand over the lingerie. On half the fabric were horizontal black and white strips and the other half of the fabric had black and white dots. She sauntered up to press against his chest.

"...is me..." She whispered.

Kid's hands twitched as his obsessive compulsion threatened to take over. Maka was counting on it after all.

"Change," Kid growled the order.

"Make me," she purred.

She watched as he waged a war inside. When she was shoved up against the door it was obvious which side had won.

His mouth crashed into hers for something that could barley qualify as a kiss with such sloppy movement.

"For disobeying me..." His hand tugged down the bra enough to reveal her breasts. "I'll have to punish you."

"Yes!" She moaned in ecstasy when his mouth clamped down on her nipple.

His hand tugged at her other nipple causing Maka to squirm under him. The texture of his wet tongue sliding over her hardening nipple had her wet in moments.

Releasing her breast his hand went under her underwear to her moistened sex.

"I need you to last longer."

Kid's fingers split in a "V" to rub her clit at a fast pace.

Maka moaned with pleasure. His fingers got faster and his breath was heavy in her ear.

"So slick. You were ready for this."

"Kid!" The throws of her first orgasm rocked her body, she hugged close to him.

Without realizing it, Kid was moving her towards the bed. The soft mattress gave way under her weight as Maka found herself laying on her stomache. Still not recovering from her climax. Peering over her shoulder she saw Kid undoing his pants, and freeing himself of his underwear. He kneeled on the bed behind her.

This was new. They had never experimented with this position.

"Wait..."

He hoisted her hips up to position her on her hands and knees. Pulling down her underwear to right above her knee.

"Spread your legs open."

Maka hesitated for a moment and Kid was quick to encourage her with a slap to the rear.

She spread her legs for him.

He enter her from behind in one thrust. Maka let out a little gasp as she was stretched by his staff.

When he started to pound into her she could he had no intention of being gentle tonight. Hard and fast was his game plan.

Between his grunts, her moans, and skin slapping against skin the room was not left quiet.

Maka was glad the sisters had left for the night. She couldn't control her voice any longer.

Kid grew stiff inside her and still wasn't satisfied. "You want more?"

He lifted one of Maka's legs slightly up to get deeper inside. Something she had not thought possible, but now he was hitting a whole new pleasure for her. Bordering on pain as his grip tightened.

"Kid...it's...too much," Maka panted feeling her arms shaking. No longer able to support her weight she fell onto her elbows, yet another angle that seemed to increase the pleasure level.

After a few more thrusts his hips become erratic, "Almost there..." he warned.

He slumped into her back to get as close and deep and possible. His erection vibrating inside her until her body finally started to convulse for a second time. Maka gripped the bed sheets and her toes curled as every muscle clenched tight. She rocked against him from the rising climax.

In one final push Kid came undone and froze deep inside her as his own climax reached it's peak. Muscles reacting on instinct now as his hips moved on their own to finish the mating process.

They both fell onto the bed and atop of one another as their bodies relaxed once again.

As their breathing subsided he kissed her on her temple and used the minuscule amount of energy left to flip them onto their sides. Enveloping Maka in his arms. His thumbs stroked her forearms softly.

"I didn't mean to be so...coarse." He kissed her again.

Maka slowly turned her body over to lay her head into his chest. Battling sleep her words came out methodically. "It's ok... You've been so, distant..."

He stroked her ashen blonde hair. "I know."

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm one year closer to taking over my father's position."

Maka yawned unintentionally. "If you worry so much...you'll miss all the joy that's in the present."

"You're right."

She smiled and sighed in relief. The problem solved and their happiness restored, she mumbled an, "I know."

With that she could finally retreat into sleep and her lover was quick to follow.

...

AN: Wow...just wow. I um...yeah. I don't know whether to applaud myself or apologize? lol

I don't ship Maka and Kid. I'm a Maka and Soul fan girl all the way but this lemon popped in my head and I said to myself "It must be done *_*"

Even though I'm sure everyone has used Kid's OCD for a lemon lmao

Review what you think? Thanks for reading!


End file.
